Be mine?
by Broken Tide
Summary: What does 2 days before valentines day washing dishes tea refrigerator two hopelessly in love teens equal? BBxRae, of course!


Beast Boy dragged his fingers slowly through the bubbly warmth, tracing patterns on the soapy water. He had finished the dishes about ten minutes ago, and was now staring fixed at the sink, hypnotized by his mindless practice. He just couldn't get his mind off of… subjects. Valentine's day was two days away, and that increased the poor boy's thoughts of a certain someone. A certain purple haired beauty. Beast Boy knew his case was hopeless. Half the guy's in Jump City would give their right arms to talk to her. Beast Boy had that chance everyday without the loss of limbs, and all he ever seemed to be able to do was to annoy her into oblivion.

In fact, Beast Boy was so intent on his study of the bubbles that he didn't notice a certain dark demon walk into the kitchen with the purpose to refill her empty tea cup. She paused, staring at his back with eyebrows raised in question. Seeing an opportunity to get back at the prankster for hiding her mirror last week (finally found it last Monday, hidden beneath his tofu stash), Raven crept up behind him, positioned her body so, annnnnnnnd…

"Boo."

The shriek she was rewarded with was so feminine and high-pitched, Raven had to battle valiantly to not burst out laughing, for fear of shattering the structural support of the tower. The green changeling swung around to face his assailant.

"Gosh Rae! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Raven let a small chuckle escape, and Beast Boy flashed her a huge grin. "Couldn't help it. What were you staring at?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I was thinking. Must've gotten distracted."

Raven let out a sarcastic gasp. "Beast Boy? Thinking? That must be dangerous."

"Heh… so, did you need something?"

"Tea."

Should've guessed."

"What else?" Raven opened her tea cabinet and squinted at her shelf. "Dang. Cyborg moved it up a few shelves after doing cleaning duty."

Beast Boy sidled up, seizing a chance to show off his new 5'11" build. "Hang on a sec Rae, your Prince Charming is here to help!"

"Charming? You? How you amuse me." Raven couldn't help but appreciate his body as Beast Boy reached up to the tall shelf and fetched her box of Sleepytime Tea. She had been noticing the surprising developments adolescents had presented to the green teen, but never seemed to stop admiring them quietly. When no one saw, of course. Beast Boy might still be an arrogant, immature annoyance, but he could be so sweet at times….

Beast Boy smiled slyly at her as he handed over the container. "Aw, Rae, you know you love me."

"_yeah_…"

"What?"

"I said, uh, 'ha.' As if."

Could his grin be any bigger? "You forget Rae, I have animal hearing!" Raven busied herself with making her tea. "C'mon Rae…." No response. Time for a new battle strategy. Beast Boy grabbed her by the waist and, ignoring her shocked gasp, pinned her to the refrigerator.

"Wha-what are you—"

"I gave you quite a few opportunities to admit it, Rae." Beast Boy growled.

Raven swallowed nervously. Was he talking about her long-term kinda-liking-might-be-love crush on him? "I don't know what you're talking about!" She squeaked.

Beast Boy smirked. "Are you sure?" He released one of his hands from her shoulder to pick up a slim hand by the wrist. "Pupils dilating… pulse quickening… You sure you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Raven hesitated. Admit to a girlish, uh-heroic crush, or… or what? "N-no." Another nervous swallow. It was a bit hard to control her emotions when all the dark sorceress could discern was the vibrating of the refrigerator behind her, her own trembling, and the rapid, strong heartbeat of the chest before her as she met his eyes.

That was her mistake.

Beast Boy's eyes… the light green hues speckled across the deep emerald background. Raven had seen the term "_lost in each other's eyes_" while she was reading, and scoffed at it then. But now, now she knew that feeling. Being pulled in, closer and closer by his mesmerizing gaze.

Beast Boy's insides were dancing, partying like no tomorrow. He was this close to her, and she wasn't pushing him away! He must be right. She had to like him! Dare he make his move?

Feeling all the anxiety drain out of her, Raven almost growled in annoyance. He had been brave (or stupid) enough to push her into a refrigerator, pursued a confession out of her, and now _he hesitated_? Too impatient to endure any more apprehension, the demon literally pushed herself off the fridge and into his arms, and kissed him.

Beast Boy's enthralling eyes widened as his brain tried to process this new information. Raven… liked him? Raven KISSING him? _Raven... his Raven..._ He relaxed into their embrace, dropping her wrist to allow his arms to circle her waist. Just as he was getting used to it, a shattering noise pierced the kitchen.

Raven pulled back abruptly, and saw the remains of Beast Boy's dishwork lying on the counter where the drying rack had been moments ago. Blushing, she muttered a quick '_sorry_', picked up her now cooled tea mug, and hurried out of the room. Before she had quite reached the doors, however, a voice behind her called out,

"Rae?"

Raven turned, her cheeks still dusted with red. "Yes?"

"Be my valentine?"


End file.
